


The one with all Monrosalee sexting.

by Randomsmeg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking Grimm, F/M, Horny Fuchsbau, Horny blutbad, Masturbation, Monroe in pyjamas, Monrosaporn, Phone Sex, Pornroe, Sexting, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after a scene in episode 219 where Nick walks in on Monrosalee making out. </p><p>Phone sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with all Monrosalee sexting.

Rosalee had grown up thinking she would get her head chopped off if she ever crossed path with a Grimm. As it turned out, it seemed the one Grimm she had met was going to cockblock her and her new blutbad boyfriend to death. 

She sighed as she fumbled with her keys. She dragged herself inside her apartment, locked the door, dropped her handbag on the piece of furniture near her couch and went straight to her bedroom without even turning the lights on. She kicked off her shoes, took off the lose top she had chosen to wear that night (easy to take off), got rid of her bra, and squirmed out of her jeans. She flopped down on her bed in nothing but her underwear and rolled into the covers. 

She adored Nick. He had turned out to be an amazing human being and a true friend, but she was so monumentally frustrated she might or might have not pictured him choking on an apple at that very moment. And then she thought of Monroe and how the taste of his tongue still lingered on her own. He had kissed her so good that it had went straight to her core and if the damn Grimm hadn't chose that particular moment to barge in, it would have ended up with her and Monroe drinking what was left of the wine off of each other's belly buttons.

The mental image made her smile and she stretched in sheer contentment. She was frustrated sure, but the memory of that kiss and the images it had conjured were so graphic and vivid it made her whole her body tingle. Thoughts of romance and intimacy had been secondary to her for so long that dating Monroe was like seeing new colors. 

She pulled the duvet tight around herself, trying to force her mind to shut down but the memory of Monroe’s lips on hers, of his large hand holding the back of her hand gently and the texture of his curls between her fingers, everything kept coming back to her. Nick had called for Monroe right when his tongue was sliding gently into her mouth, when it was getting so good she was starting to become excited. 

She groaned stretched out her arm to reach for her jeans,which were lying in a puddle on the floor, to find her phone. She knew Monroe and Nick were most likely discussing Grimm work but she figured she could give Monroe something nice to fall asleep to. She was officially his girlfriend now, so it was perfectly okay to do that. She created a new text message and began typing. 

*I want you so much. I can't wait to be with you*. 

She nibbled on her lower lip and erased the first sentence. It was maybe a little too much. They had only kissed after all. And they had just shared their first really intense kiss earlier than night (she didn't count the fluvus pestilantia incident as she could barely even remember it). She corrected her text and sent it. 

*Dinner was great. I can't wait to be with you*

She put her phone on the bedside table and closed her eyes, hoping her brain would finally shut up about Monroe already. Of course it wouldn't. She sighed and pictured how he would look in action. She had a feeling he would be intense and a lot less gentlemanly in bed. She remembered something a friend had told her in high-school, about blutbaden having a serious oral fixation and, to quote her, « being able to fuck for hours ». 

Rosalee blushed at the thought of Monroe doing just that, making love to her for hours while kissing her like he had done tonight. She was so lost in thought she was surprised when her own hand slid past her plain black silken underwear. She rubbed herself gently, for a few seconds when an alert came from her phone. She stopped what she was doing and frantically reached for it. It was a text from Nick. She cursed under her breath and mentally ripped out the Grimm's throat a dozen times.

*Sorry I interrupted you guys earlier. Thank you for letting me borrow Monroe. :)*

Using emoticons really wasn't something Nick would usually do so she knew he had to feel pretty bad about it. She pressed the home button, not really wanting to reply to her friend when she was about to get herself off. Her phone vibrated a new time though, just when she was going to set it back on the table, and Rosalee grinned like a maniac. Both men had probably retreated to their bedrooms because now it was Monroe’s turn to text her. Rosalee's jaw dropped as she read the message, a pang of pure need stabbing her lower stomach. 

*I can't wait to be with you either. I can't stop thinking of you. I want you so bad*...

She bit down thoughtfully onto her lower lip, wondering if she’d dare. She took a deep breath and began typing. 

*I want you too. I’m thinking of you right now… wanna know what I’m doing? *

—

Monroe grinned like a maniac as he read Rosalee’s answer. He was sitting on the edge of his bed as he undid his bow-tie absently with one hand. He didn’t want to seem too forward or pushy, but on the other hand, Rosalee had just asked and it had to be something naughty. Or maybe she was baking a cake for a midnight snack. Yes, definitely the cake thing. Or maybe pancakes. He discarded his bowtie carelessly and answered.

*Oh, I’d love to know…*

He left his phone on the bed and went to the adjoining bathroom to change into a pair of dark green and brown striped pyjama pants, feeling too warm to wear more. He was still feeling pleasantly light-headed from the wine he had drunken and the mind-blowing kiss he had shared with Rosalee and it was easy to let his mind wander and picture what would have happened if stupid Nick had not intruded.

When he came back to his bed there was no answer. He cursed under his breath, thinking Rosalee must have fallen asleep. He flopped down on his bed, pouting a little, and sprawled out in the middle, closing this eyes and thinking of Rosalee, recalling the softness of her lips and the warmth of her frame against his. He waited and ten minutes passed. When he wasn’t even hoping anymore, his phone rang and there was a picture of Rosalee. He was rock hard in a second. He stared at the screen, his mouth forming a perfect « o » and his eyes turning red. He could only see her face and the top of her shoulders but it was obvious what she was doing, her cheeks flushed and her pupils dilated. Her lips were parted and if he were with her, he would be pushing his tongue into her mouth and he would kiss her through it, he would drap himself over her and he would guide her hand gently, whispering sweet nothing against her lips. 

For some reasons, with Rosalee, he was shier and more careful than with all the other women he had been with. He wanted to put his clothes back on and drive to her place and fuck her silly but instead he typed a careful answer.

*I’ve never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life.*

He though maybe it was a little cheesy but it was true so he pressed send anyway. Rosalee made him feel like he was in a love movie and he wanted her to know it. Sure he was horny and yes, he wanted to have long nights of hot sex with her but what he wanted even more was for her to know how appreciated she was. 

He shifted onto his bed to stay in a half sitting position and rubbed himself through the thin material of his pants, thinking of Rosalee, letting his blutbad nature take over and fantasying of taking her and fucking her feverish body until she couldn’t even stand on her knees anymore. He freed his cock and gave it a few long stroke, his long fingers getting wet with precum. He stopped when his phone rang once, indicating another text.

\--

Rosalee smiled when she read Monroe’s answer and an army of butterfly went twirling in her stomach. A part of her wanted to go back to pleasuring herself but she wanted to reply to Monroe. On the one hand she was tempted to tell him how she felt, to tell him that he was the sweetest man she had ever met and how happy he made her. On the other hand, She was horny as hell and all she wanted was for Monroe's soft voice to talk dirty to her. She knew she was a gentleman already, she didn’t need reassurance.

*I wish you were fucking me right now. I wish I could hear your voice.*

She blushed madly and went back to rub her slick clit, pleasure spreading through her body like liquid fire as she imagined Monroe in bed, fucking into his fist, body arched and sweaty. She jumped when her phone rang again. An incoming call this time. From Monroe. She answered and put on the speaker.

"Monroe" was her only breathless reply. She was more than a little embarrassed but it was nothing compared to how much she craved him. They had taken things so slow, Monroe padding carefully around her like the cautious wolf he was, and now she just couldn't take it anymore. She felt her senses heighten when she heard his sweet, low voice.

« Do you want me to tell you what we would have done if someone had not walked in on us? »

« Yes. »

« I would have gone down on you until you came on my tongue. »

Rosalie whimpered and picked up her pace, slid her fingers inside of her, picturing Monroe on his knees for her, imagining the feeling of his warm, wet tongue lapping at her. She shivered when she heard him growl in pleasure. 

« More… please, I can take it don’t worry… » she asked breathlessly.

Monroe moaned softly before he began talking and the sound went straight between Rosalee’s spread legs.

« You would have been so wet then, like you probably are now, and I would have carried you to my bed, I would have torn your clothes and then I would have fucked you until you cried, until you… » He stopped himself and Rosalee heard the distinctive growl Monroe made when he woged. 

She began fucking herself harder, her other hand rubbing her clit hard and fast. She was so wet and she needed to come so bad she couldn’t hold her tongue anymore and the fact that she could hear him snarl as he jerked himself off only served to make her more desperate.

« More more more, please, I’m so close, I wan—»

She was cut by Monroe’s animalistic voice and what he said drove her wild.

« When I get my paws on you, I’m going to pound you until you’re so sensitive you beg for me to stop and I’m gonna make you come so many times you won’t remember your own name. I’m so fucking hard for you— »

« Fuck I’m coming. »

Rosalee came screaming and thrashing on the bed, the sound of Monroe growling through his own orgasm echoing in her ears only made it better. It felt like it lasted forever and yet like it was way too short, images of Monroe and herself appearing behind her closed eyelids, their sweaty bodies rocking together, fucking each other silly. 

When she went down from her high, panting, she told herself that no man had ever had this effect on her. There was silence on the other end of the line until she heard Monroe’s human voice stutter.

—

« Oh my god.Oh my, Rosalee, man, I’m so sorry. I didn’t— I really got carried away. It was so rude… »

Monroe’s seated body was now in a sudden state of panic. He was pretty sure Rosalee was sitting in her bed looking outraged by his words and he was certain she was going to hang up to his face because he was a nasty-mouthed slut. None of that came though and instead, he heard a small, delighted laugh.

« Shhh. You’re so hot. A bit too cocky though. I’d better have all those orgasms you just promised. »

Monroe let out a relived sigh and Rosalee laughed. Before he could reply he heard her breathy voice again.

« Right, time to go to sleep now. Sweet dreams…»

Monroe stared at his phone and smiled dazedly when they both hung up. He looked at Rosalee’s picture for little while and fell asleep, feeling warmer and more content than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
